just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter
Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter is a sequel series to Sibling Rivalries that will debut sometime in the summer of 2017. This series will be set starting from August 2016, and will focus on Patrick "Packie" McReary and his adventures as a freshman starting high school for the first time, accompanied by Adrian Wilson and other new friends. The Next Chapter follows the same continuity as the original series, although the only major difference is in this series is the characters have aged past their 2013 ages (which they have been throughout the original series) and they now match their ages as of 2016. Some other changes have been made as well, such as Aiden Wilson being cut from the series, as well as GTA Nerd getting rid of several other background characters. Most of the main characters from the original series will return, as well as this series introducing a fresh new batch of characters. Unlike the main series, whose timeline ran along the real world time, this series will not be set in the time it was released, as the events of the series are a year before. Plot Patrick "Packie" McReary is 14 years old and is about to start his first year of high school. While he still has his siblings and some of his old friends by his side, he is about to meet some new faces and explore new surroundings. High school is a pretty big place. There is the different cliques, the pep rallies, football games, a lot of things to get involved in. Packie must balance all of his work for his classes. How will Packie's freshman year go? Does he excel in his classes? Who will he meet along the way? Check out Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter and join Packie and the gang on a brand new set of adventures! Characters Packie will be returning as the protagonist. He will have two sets of main characters, the main characters of his life in high school, and the main characters of his normal life. High School * Adrian Wilson, Packie's half-cousin and one of his closest friends * Aaron Velazco, the "cool" and laid-back one in the group, essentially the San Salvador of the group * Anthony DeoBer, the "awkward" one in the group that is always getting picked on * Victor Clay, the crazy and adventurous one in the group Outside of School * Francis McReary * Gerald "Gerry" McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary Supporting Characters The following characters from the original series will return as well, albeit having their roles made smaller in order to balance the new characters that will also be introduced. - Character may make frequent appearances - Character may very rarely make appearances * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Pablo Torres * Katie Torres * Braulio Guillen * Armando Vasquez * David Saldivar * Joel Gonzales * Jose Gonzales * Tony Gonzales * "San" Salvador Martinez * Steve Madison * Troy Wilson * Sam Wilson The new characters in the series are yet to be announced. Trivia * All returning kids and teenagers from the original series are given updated character models, while the returning adults are kept more or less the same. * This is the second spin-off series in the T.J. Productions Comic Universe after the unsuccessful The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return!. * Angel Chacon was planned to be one of the members of Packie's high school group, before the decision was made to remove him due to having too many characters as once. Angel will instead be incorporated as a recurring background character. * Packie was originally going to have a new love interest in the series named Chloe Perez, although she will be put off until later on. * Every character in the high school group are football players with the exception of Packie himself. Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Comic series